Ever After
by iamlordmoldyshorts
Summary: Challenge: Write how Molly and Arthur met.  Here's the story of when Molly realized she could truly love Arthur...and the story of when Arthur realized he loved Molly as well. After all, not all love begins at first sight.


**Dear Readers, **

**I realize that I'm totally fudging some real-life Muggle London stats...but honestly, I did an hour of research and couldn't make what I wanted to happen ACTUALLY happen within the realms of...well...London. For specific examples, please see the AN at the end of the story.**

**The prompt I was given for this fanfic was "write how Molly and Arthur met". Well, canon states that they met at Hogwarts. It does not, however, tell of how they fell in love. So please excuse the slight step outside the prompt. Thanks goes to Bummy for the idea. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Molly's Story: <strong>

The first time I realized I could love the man that would eventually become my husband, I was walking around in Muggle London.

This is not to be confused with the first time I _met_ the man that would eventually become my husband. That was a rather normal interlude when we were both eleven years of age and terrified out of our wits. No, I didn't fall head over heels in love with Arthur Weasley the first time I saw him. He was a loner, completely off to the side and trying to stoically hide his nerves.

After we were sorted, despite both being in Gryffindor, we still had very little in common. He had his own group of friends and I had mine. Our paths crossed in classes but that was the extent of our friendship.

When I was fourteen and still at Hogwarts, Gideon and Fabian were brutally murdered by the monster that is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I was completely devastated. They were both so young. Three years fresh out of Hogwarts and already extremely active in the war effort. I'll be the first to admit that I took their deaths extremely difficultly.

Due to the sensitive nature of their deaths and the wizarding world around them, we had to bury them outside of our normal family plot, in a busy cemetery in central London.

In the summer between my fourth and fifth year, I, though I will never admit it to my children, snuck out of my house and took the underground to the burial site of what was left of their bodies. I don't remember much of that early morning. I distinctly recall many tears and banged up wrists that would be sure to bruise the next day. When I finally wiped my face off with my shirt sleeve and stood up from the slightly muddy ground, I slowly began the trek back to the underground entrance.

Somewhat in a trance, I was surprised when I heard a voice that I recognized in the center of Muggle London.

"Good sir, will you please let me in? I really want to examine the aeroplanes!"

I cocked my ear in the air and tried to place a name with the voice. Scanning the area, I finally spotted my fellow Gryffindor, Arthur, attempting (and failing) to get into the Science Museum without paying.

"I'm sorry, son. You can't get in without paying the fee. It's a mere 15 quid."

"15 of what? You aren't pointing to anything! 15 of this?"

I shut my eyes and winced at his ignorance. How could he have even gotten here if he didn't have any muggle money? I made the split second decision to include myself in this conversation.

"You said it was 15 pounds? Where do we buy the tickets?"

The guard blinked, did a double take, and just pointed. I grabbed Arthur by the arm and dragged him off to the side.

"Are you trying to sound like an idiot?"

He gaped at me.

I shook my head and walked up to the ticket counter. "I'll take two tickets, please." As I handed over my cash, Arthur walked up behind me. "You don't have to pay for me..."

"I know. But I want to. After all, if you keep talking to that guard, he's going to get suspicious that you live in England but don't know what Pound Sterling are."

I turned my back on him as he blushed and we entered the Science Museum. Throughout the course of the day, we walked all of the exhibits in the museum. Arthur was especially fascinated by the aeroplanes. I listened as he tried to explain certain aspects of technology to me. "Trust me," he'd say. "I've read books on this!" It was adorably cute but to this day, I've never told him that. He'd be so mortified.

After a delightful day (during which he purchased my lunch for me), we were exiting the building and walking towards the tube. I realized I had no idea how he was getting home. I stopped and turned to ask him only to see him pulling a fancy pocket watch out of his pocket. Shrugging sheepishly, he responded without needed the question, "Permanent portkey to my house. How are you getting back?"

I twitched my head down the street and responded, "Taking the underground. It takes me straight home."

As I faced the impending parting of the ways, I realized that I didn't want to separate. From the look of it, Arthur didn't either. But alas, I knew my parents had to be worried sick. I hadn't left a note or anything and I had been gone all day. I drew in my breath to say my farewells when he jumped in before I could speak.

"Thanks for everything today. You truly are a life saver. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up..."

"I'm glad I saw you too."

He smiled and looked at the ground. There. That was it. That last sheepish smile simply took my breath away. I ended up staring at him staring at the ground for an immeasurable amount of time. I hadn't regained my composure by the time he looked up at me again. Naturally, I blushed.

"Well, I..."

"Molly, do you..."

We spoke at the same time. I waved my hand and allowed him the chance to speak first. Nodding, he took the opening, "Molly, would you maybe like to go to dinner sometime before we return to school?"

The blush started burning my face. "Sure, Arthur. I'll send you an owl when I get home and we can figure out a time...once I get ungrounded. I'm going to be in so much trouble for sneaking out today."

His smile slipped a little. "Alright then."

"But don't worry. I will still owl you. I promise. I'm going to need someone to talk to while I'm in forced isolation for the summer."

He brightened a bit and nodded. "Okay. Well then, it was a pleasure seeing you today. Can't wait to hear from you. I'll keep my window open."

We nodded and went our separate ways. But not really...because that's the thing about falling in love. You're never really separated. Not completely. And I wouldn't trade that for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's Story<strong>

I've never really considered myself to be particularly romantic. I will say that I am, and always have been, incredibly loyal. That is one personality trait that I was positive of going into my first year at Hogwarts.

I was nearly certain that I was going to be the first in my family to get sorted into Hufflepuff. I knew that my mother had already been disowned as a blood traitor for marrying my father. I also knew that I was the first to come to Hogwarts post-familial conflict. The thought constantly on my mind was that I just didn't want to disappoint my parents. In my mind, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were the worst possible options.

Yet for all of my worrying over the sorting, the Hat didn't place me in Hufflepuff. It didn't place me in Slytherin either. It placed me where I least expected to be placed.

As the Hat shouted "Gryffindor" to the masses, I felt a flutter in my stomach. I wasn't all that disappointed about it, to be honest. My thoughts immediately flashed to the pretty red-haired girl who had already been sorted into Gryffindor. Molly. That was her name.

She had hair like fire and this delightfully pale skin that I had never seen before. She was a beauty to behold and I couldn't wait to introduce myself properly so that I could talk to her whenever I wanted.

Unfortunately, life doesn't always happen that way. I introduced myself to her and that was that. We were acquaintances and nothing more. I had my own group of friends and she had hers. I was doomed to stare at her from afar and blush (and turn my head) every time she glanced my way.

I knew from the get-go that I had fallen head over heels in love with Molly Prewett and there was nothing in the world that could change my mind.

It only took her four years to catch up with my line of thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>And they both lived...<strong>

Looking back, I'm so glad that she didn't get scared away when I stumbled through a marriage proposal three years after our first "date" at the Science Museum.

After being together for three years, we both understood that in times of war, life was short and uncertain. We briefly considered an elaborate wedding before scoffing at the ridiculousness of standing on ceremony. We didn't need a huge wedding to affirm our love for each other. We told our families of our impending marriage and then went out three days later and had a small ceremony by ourselves.

_Boy_, were our parents mad. But they understood. At least...I think they understood. Honestly, Molly and I were so high up on cloud nine that our parents opinions simply didn't matter.

I don't regret anything except the four years of wasted time. I still think I should have said something from the beginning. However, in hindsight, I am ecstatic that Molly made the first move.

Where would men be without strong women in their lives?

I'm afraid that this story ends as most fairy tales do. Molly and I lived happily ever after, bringing seven children into this world. But the point isn't that we lived happily ever after. The point is that we lived...and we lived well.

* * *

><p><strong>The last paragraph or so is lovingly paraphrased from one of my favorite movies, Ever After. Credit where credit is due.<strong>

**Lastly, please forgive me for the various liberties I took such as the location of the cemetery and the entrance fee to the Science Museum. In actuality, it is entirely free to get in and there are no cemeteries anywhere near it. There is, however, an underground stop at South Kensington. See? I did my research!**

**Hope you all liked it. (Especially Bummy. xD)**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Gaping plot holes? Reviews are appreciated! Flames will be used to make honey raisin challah for the upcoming High Holy Days. ;)**

**~Moldy**


End file.
